


Test Complete

by ArdentSingleton



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentSingleton/pseuds/ArdentSingleton
Summary: What happened after Marcus left Wrench at 10Donut? (Half-assed Wrencus retcon of the infamous café scene, apologies in advance).





	

She waited for the man to leave the cafe before taking his stool.

"You've never brought anyone with you before... that was this M guy, right?"

The man in the studded vest and mask across from her looked startled, his eyes flashing exclamation marks.

"It was that obvious?" he said, in his digitally garbled voice.

"Don't worry, I don't think he realises what you were doing. Nobody ever really did, did they?" she tilted her head to the side, furrowing her brow slightly, "I'm glad you've found someone though."

The man's posture changed: he relaxed slightly, leaning on the countertop.

"I just... I can't tell if he feels what I feel," he sighed, his frustration evident through the voice changer.

"Well he clearly thinks highly enough of you to try and set you up, even if it was with your own sister," she laughed to herself quietly, "I assume you wanted him to give his thoughts, not find out mine. Has he seen you yet?"

Her question was met with silence, which gave her the answer she'd suspected.

"If you actually like him, he's going to have to see your face eventually."

There was a long pause.

"...I know... but... what if..." he didn't have words, but his eyes (even though digital) showed his insecurity.

"He'll be cool with it. Just actually talk to him, take it slow. And instead of throwing weird tests at him, just ask him upfront. "M, do you want to see my face - my real face - and maybe kiss it and put your hands all over it or even put your di...""

She was muffled by her brother's hand, and saw him staring at her with exclamation marks again. She rolled her eyes at him and pushed the hand aside.

"If you're going to base your look off some kind of gay leather fetish porn, I really don't know what else you expect."

A strange growling noise came from under the mask. Wrench was trying to figure out what gesture was appropriate, but clearly struggling. He eventually just gave up, sighing loudly as his eyes stopped flickering through symbols and his hands came to a rest by his side.

"Aaaanyway," she said, laughing at her brother's distress, "I'd better get back to work. Coffee doesn't make itself, and you have a cute black guy to chase after and get all gross and naked with. Let me know how it goes!"

Wrench merely nodded as she got off the stool. She had always been one of the only people who understood him and now she was giving him dating advice as if it were so easy.

"Same time next week?" he said, eyes grinning happily.

"Same time next week."


End file.
